


Fun Times With Cecaelias

by LoserLife592



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cecaelias, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how do you guys mate or whatever?"</p><p>"Is that your way of asking me to fuck you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Times With Cecaelias

Justin watches, mildly fascinated, as Joseph splashes the water around idly. "So," he starts, the other glancing at him from the corner of his eye, "How do you guys, like, mate or whatever?"

The Cecaelia raises both brows at him as he turns his head to face the Asian. "Is this your way of asking me to fuck you?" he retorts.

Justin flushes as he looks down at the glasses in his hands. He doesn't necessarily need them but they help him often enough. "No, I just." He shakes his head. "I was just kind of curious. I read online that cephalopods have this weird way of mating that involves losing a tentacle and having babies explode from your head. But Cecaelia's more or less have a different anatomy so I just wondering if-"

"No," Joseph cuts him off, looking amused, "We don't do that."

Justin nods quickly, head still down. "Oh, okay." It's silent for a while again before Justin clears his throat. Not that he had to do that gain Joseph's attention, the Cecaelia was still staring at him. "Uh, would you though? Fuck me I mean. If I asked."

Joseph raises a brow and leans back more in the large, water-brimmed tub. He hums contemplatively for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I would. You're cute."

"Great." Justin says quickly as he jumps up. He glances at the bathroom door to check again that it's locked. No one's home expect for him and Joseph but he'd still like to have some precautions set. He quickly strips down to his underwear and pretends he doesn't feel the Joseph's stare on him. He hesitates, hands on his underwear, for a moment before Joseph speaks up.

"We can have sex but if you don't want to it's fine. If you don't have to do something that you don't want to do."

Justin blinks at him, feeling kind of surprised and warmed, before shaking his head. "No, I want to it's just kind of-" He cuts himself off as he shakes his head again. He quickly removes his underwear without looking at the Cecaelia and moves to stand next to the tub. He tries to subtly cover his slight erection and glances away when Joseph looks him in the eye. He stands there awkwardly until he feels Joseph's hand—webbed, slimy and slick; he doesn't have fingernails—pull him down until he's straddling the other's waist.

Joseph wasn't bad-looking, honestly he wasn't. His eyes were a luminescent brown colour, curved wide and round over a flattish area where a nose should probably be. His lips were thin and almost non-existent. He didn't have ears or any hair either. His skin was a pale grey colour that looked closer to a glowing silver and was just as slick and slimy as his hands. His tentacles kept squirming and shifting, like they had a mind of their own. They, too, were slick, and Justin could feel the rough, serrated suction cups on them brushing a bit unpleasantly against his skin every now and again.

He didn't mind any of that, however. The whole situation was awkward and thoroughly uncoordinated but it didn't bother him much. He did feel like he might regret some of their actions later though, but only a little bit.

Joseph, meanwhile, had been studying him as well. From where his hands were awkwardly fidgeting mid-air between them (Justin wanted to wrap his arms around Joseph's neck like in movies and stuff but Joseph's gills were around his nape and he figured it would ruin the moment to accidentally suffocate him. Unless he was into that sort of thing…), to his pale legs, to where Joseph's hands were holding his hips, and so on. His dark eyes finally stopped on Justin's erection, head tilted curiously to the side.

Justin, with a start, suddenly remembered that this was probably the first time that Joseph had really seen human anatomy up close.

"So," the human started after a too-long silence, "What now?"

Joseph glanced away from the other's crotch long enough to raise a brow at him and shrug. "Shouldn't you be telling me? How do humans have sex?"

Justin shrugged back at him. "Usually things are shoved into orifices. Specific ones like the anus or vagina. I don't have a vagina."

Joseph snorted (how does he do that without a nose?) and opened his mouth to speak when one of his tentacles accidentally prodded at Justin's anus. He was sharply cut off as Justin gasped loudly and bucked back onto the tentacle, hands shooting out to grip the other's shoulders. Joseph blinked, eyes wide, and tilted his head. He carefully moved his tentacle until the tip slightly penetrated Justin's hole. Justin arched his back and bucked his hips again. Joseph rather liked how he looked like that.

"J-Joseph wait!" Justin finally said, his grip on the Cecaelia tightening. "What about your suction cups?"

"I can pull them back into my skin briefly." He responded idly. Justin looked fascinated at this new information.

"Really?" he asked. "How does that wo—ah!"

Justin was cut off as Joseph thrust his suction cup-less tentacle into Justin. "No questions." He murmured, "Not now at least."

Justin nodded, jaw clenched shut and tears in the corner of his eyes from the sudden stretch and burn that came with being penetrated. Joseph gave him a moment to relax and breathe after it was apparent that he needed it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The Asian nodded and straightened up from where he hadn't even realized he had hunched over, head on the Cecaelia's chest. "Yeah, you can move now."

Nodding Joseph started to slowly thrust in and out of the human, gradually pushing in deeper until Justin was finally comfortable and shifting along with him, face flushed and breathing uneven. When his tentacle came across a small bump in the human's passage, Joseph tilted his head again and carefully rubbed it. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Justin as he arched his back again.

Justin scrambled against him, hips bucking wildly and fingers clawing at his skin. "Again," he breathed desperately, "Again, again, again, ag—oh god yes!"

Joseph watches, absolutely enthralled with how Justin's jaw hangs open and he rides the tentacle with ease. He can feel the other's hips move under his hands and, if he wanted to, he could control how they move. He could grip them harder and lift Justin up until he was on his knees and Joseph could just slam him back down on his awaiting tentacle. Or he could turn the human and bend him over the tub rim so that he could properly see his tentacle sliding in and out of the other's hole. He could even add another tentacle. His remaining tentacles were already wrapping themselves snugly around Justin. He could even bring one of them up Justin's mouth. See what else a human mouth could be used for.

Before he even realized he was doing it, one of Joseph's tentacles was gingerly trying to squeeze its way into the already tight cavern of Justin's insides. Another one was carefully drawing its tip over the other's lips, outlining the Asian's mouth and coating it with a thin amount of residue. Justin moaned louder and sucked the tentacle into his mouth. Joseph's entire body twitched but he continue to stare as the human sucked his tentacle into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and pressing his tongue to the underside of it.

The naturally produced mucus from the tentacle was heavy and bland on Justin's tongue but he paid that no mind. He was enjoying having something to suck on and almost wished that the tentacle in his mouth would fuck his throat as hard as the two in his ass had started to.

(Who knew he had an oral fetish?)

Justin moaned around the appendage as his prostate was repeatedly massaged by Joseph's other tentacles. He could feel his erection bobbing against his stomach with every thrust of his hips and the tentacles, completely ignored and painfully hard. Carefully, he moved one of his hands to wrap around his cock and pump. The thin layer of mucus that remained on his skin from Joseph's shoulder was enough lubrication and he quickly got to work on hurrying his orgasm along.

Joseph watched curiously as Justin jerked himself off, not sure of what exactly it was that the other was doing. He jolted when the human suddenly tensed and arched his back, moaning louder than he had before, hips spasming. He saw colourless streams spray from the tip of Justin's penis and brought a drop up to him mouth. He cringed at the bitter taste and wiped the rest off in the water. He slowed his tentacles a bit and pulled out the one from Justin's mouth. He human whimpered as he panted and curled into Joseph's chest.

"You can't stop now."

Joseph hummed. "So is that it then?" he asked as he pulled his tentacle out, earning a small noise from Justin.

"For me? Yes." Justin paused and blinked up at Joseph inquisitively. "Uh, are you okay or do you…"

"I'm fine." He responded plainly.

Justin nodded, mouth formed into a quiet 'Oh'. Neither said a word until Justin cleared his throat a few moments later. "So, does that mean that you, uh, didn't…enjoy it?"

"No." Joseph said quickly. "I enjoyed it."

Justin nodded again, looking relieved. "Okay. Good."

Joseph nodded as well and tilted his head in thought. After a moment he moved his hand to Justin's cheek and pulled his face closer. When they were close enough, Joseph connected their mouths.

The kiss was odd and more than a little awkward since only one of them had lips and both of their experience levels were low, but it was still very nice.

When they pulled away, Joseph looked him in the eye and said, "Next time I want you bent over."


End file.
